


i don’t know what you’re doing to me (but it sure feels right)

by dragonfire1603



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, My brand is strong in this one, light comeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfire1603/pseuds/dragonfire1603
Summary: A wicked grin spread across Taliesin face and his tongue darted out to lick his lips before he started to speak.“Imagine me doing this to you on a Thursday evening while we’re live. I could just skip one session, pretend I’m out of town for a job. But I’d be right there under that table.”





	i don’t know what you’re doing to me (but it sure feels right)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is archive locked for a reason. Please be considerate and don’t share it with the cast.
> 
> Title is from _Sure Feels Right_ by Sixx:A.M.

They were curled together on the couch, Matt leaning languidly against Taliesin’s shoulder while scrolling through Twitter. Taliesin was tracing his fingers along Matt’s collarbone, seemingly entranced by the feeling of the fine bones beneath his fingertips. It was Marisha’s ladies night out so Matt was all Taliesin’s and he intended to take full advantage of that. He had a plan.

As a good dungeon master Matt needed to be on top of the situation at all times, even if his players decided to take a path that he didn’t anticipate or plan for. Therefore it was hard to get him to relinquish control and he would usually struggle against doing so. But once he felt outmatched, once he felt like he had an excuse to let himself fall, he would give in readily. This was always a beautiful sight to behold and Taliesin wanted to get to that point as quickly as possible. A surprise attack was in order. 

Taliesin looked down at Matt, making sure that he was still absorbed in his Twitter timeline when he slowly reached into the pocket of his trousers to retrieve a long piece of black cloth. Then with one quick motion he picked the phone out of Matt’s hand, turned him around to throw him over the side of the couch and press him into it.

For a second Matt seemed too surprised to move or say anything, giving Taliesin time to grab his wrists and draw them behind his back.

“Tal... what…?” Matt said at last, trying to break free of Taliesin’s grip. His struggle only made Taliesin tighten his hold, a small yelp, mostly surprise rather than actual pain escaping Matt as the pressure on his wrists increased.

“Sorry about that,” Taliesin said quickly while he transferred both of them to one hand, only fractionally loosening his grip on them. He started to wrap the cloth around Matt’s wrists one, two, three times before tying it off securely. At that moment, Matt kicked out with his leg, striking Taliesin once in the side.

“Goddamnit Mercer, that one actually hurt,” Taliesin groaned, his grip on Matt slipping.

“All is fair in love and war,” Matt panted in response, grin clearly audible as he managed to twist around to turn onto his back and used his knees to push Taliesin off of him and to the other side of the couch. Matt quickly got up and started to move away.

“What’s this then? Love or war?” Taliesin asked, as he stuck out a leg in front of Matt, making him stumble. He tried to find his balance, his bound hands making it harder to do so as he swayed awkwardly on the spot for a second before he overbalanced and fell backwards.

“A little bit of both?” Matt groaned, his ass hurting from the fall.

“Fair enough,” Taliesin said as he got up, just as Matt had managed to do the same and started to move away again.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Taliesin asked, a sudden, unexpectedly menacing undertone swinging along in his voice.

Matt faltered in his step and turned around to face him. “Away...?” 

“I don’t think so, darling,” he said grinning while moving forward. He took a few steps towards Matt, watching him as he slowly backed away from Taliesin until his back hit the living room wall.

“There is only one outcome to this but two ways to get there. The choice is yours. What’s it gonna be tonight?” Taliesin continued while slowly moving forward. With Matt’s hands uselessly trapped behind his back and cornered against a wall, Taliesin took one final step to close the gap between them and instantly noticed the slight but telltale shift in Matt’s posture and the expression on his face. The next moment, he sank gracefully to his knees in front of Taliesin, his hair falling into his face as he cast his eyes downward, his back bowed slightly forward because of his tied hands.

“That’s it, love,” Taliesin praised gently while reaching out to run a hand through the soft strands of hair in front of him. He silently stood there for a while, giving Matt time to settle into this new headspace. No need to rush things along now. When Matt finally lifted his head up to look into Taliesin’s face, his eyes seemed to shine a little brighter than usual and slightly glazed.

“Okay?” Taliesin asked softly, receiving a nod in response. 

“Stand up then,” Taliesin continued and Matt did.

“This definitely has to go,” Taliesin said and pulled Matt’s shirt over his head, letting the fabric pool behind Matt’s back, blocked by his bound hands. 

Taliesin took a small step forward and laid a hand on Matt’s neck, tangling his fingers in his hair, before moving in to kiss him. It was a slow kiss, all unhurried ease and trust, Matt opening up to invite Taliesin to take whatever he wanted from him. While kissing, Taliesin moved his other hand to Matt’s side, letting it rest there for a moment before teasingly stroking along his stomach and then slowly, slowly letting it creep lower. He unsurprisingly but delightedly discovered that Matt seemed decidedly interested in the proceedings. Not quite hard yet, but definitely interested. He rubbed experimentally at his cock over his jeans, making Matt moan into the kiss.

Taliesin pulled away from his lips to make quick work of Matt’s trousers, pulling them down along with his underwear. Then Taliesin dropped to his knees himself and licked a broad stripe along the underside of his cock. As he took the head of it fully into his mouth he felt Matt slump against the wall, the back of his head hitting it with a soft thud. Taliesin felt Matt’s cock slowly harden on his tongue as he took more and more into the wet heat of his mouth. When he pulled off and looked up he saw Matt watching him with unfocused eyes, a slight blush of arousal creeping up his cheek bones. A wicked grin spread across Taliesin face and his tongue darted out to lick his lips before he started to speak.

“Imagine me doing this to you on a Thursday evening while we’re live. I could just skip one session, pretend I’m out of town for a job. But I’d be right there under that table.”

Matt let out a shuddering moan but held Taliesin’s gaze, seemingly unable to look away.

“Ohhh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Taliesin continued while stroking lightly along Matt’s cock. 

“I’d take it slow, light touches and licks until you think you’re just about to go insane. You’d be squirming in your chair for all the world to see. Everyone wondering what’s wrong with the mighty DM. Then I won’t touch you at all for a good while and you’d start to relax again. Until I’d suddenly swallow you down to the hilt,” Taliesin purred before doing exactly that.

Matt’s legs buckled dangerously before he caught himself and his eyelids fluttered closed with a strangled moan. Taliesin held his position for a few seconds before slowly pulling off again.

“That won’t do, Matthew,” he reprimanded, looking back up at Matt. “Everyone will notice instantly if you act like that. Think of all the comments you would get in chat. I bet they would say how jealous they are that they aren’t the ones who made you look like this.”

The blush on Matt’s cheeks seemed to deepen as Taliesin looked at him. His hair was mussed and his kiss-red lips slightly parted while drawing deep, shuddering breaths. His eyes opened a little, looking at Taliesin through his eyelashes. He already looked utterly debauched. 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Taliesin said, suddenly feeling breathless himself and he couldn’t resist standing up and catching Matt’s lips in another kiss, this time more urgent and forceful.

Matt returned the kiss enthusiastically, parting his lips wider to invite Taliesin’s tongue in. At last Taliesin drew back with a last nip at Matt’s lower lip.

“Bed, now,” Taliesin said curtly, pulling Matt along by his arm. He dragged Matt into the bedroom and pushed him backwards onto the bed. He quickly took off his own clothes, letting them drop to the floor right where he stood.

Taliesin untied the rope around Matt’s wrists and removed Matt’s tangled shirt that was still caught there. Matt took a second to shake out the tension in them and then let Taliesin guide his hands over his head, towards the headboard. 

“I want you to keep your hands here,” Taliesin said while closing Matt’s fingers around one of the wooden bars of the headboard. “Can you do that for me?”

“I… I don’t know,” Matt said uncertainly. Taliesin knew exactly how affectionate Matt was and how hard it would be for him to not let his hands wander over Taliesin’s body to get as close to him as possible. “I... don’t think I could... I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, love. Do you want me to help you?” Taliesin asked softly, shifting his gaze towards the discarded piece of cloth next to them.

“Yes, please,” Matt answered with a hint of relief in his voice. Taliesin took the cloth and tied it around Matt’s hands again, binding them together and to the headboard. Matt tugged experimentally, then relaxed back into the mattress when the knot wouldn’t give. 

Taliesin stood up again to fish a bottle of lube out of the bedside table before climbing back on the bed next to Matt. He poured a generous amount on his fingers and to Matt’s obvious surprise slid his hand behind his own back while looking at Matt with a wink.

“Fuck, Tal…” Matt groaned, realizing what Taliesin was doing.

“That’s the plan,” Taliesin said, exhaling sharply as he pushed a finger into his tight entrance. He saw Matt tugging frustratedly at his bound hands as he craned his neck to get a better view. 

Taliesin brought his other hand to his cock and stroked lightly along its length, a soft sigh escaping him and his eyes sliding closed. He timed his strokes with sliding a second finger inside himself but still let out an almost inaudible hiss from the burn of the stretch. He spent some time loosening himself up and finally opened his eyes to see Matt staring at him in silent captivation.

“It was a good and terrible idea to tie me up,” Matt said after a moment. “I would have been all over you within seconds.”

“I’m full of good and terrible ideas,” Taliesin said grinning as he climbed off the bed. He grabbed his previously discarded shirt to wipe his fingers before turning back to the bedside table and retrieving a condom. He tore the packaging with his teeth while sitting down next to Matt on the bed. He rolled the condom down Matt’s cock, then went to straddle him. He leaned down to place a kiss on his lips again while stroking his hands along Matt’s sides.

When Taliesin sat upright again, he lifted himself up, keeping his balance with one hand on Matt’s chest, the other guiding his cock to his entrance. Taliesin had intentionally stretched himself as little as possible, making the burn of the stretch as the head of Matt’s cock slipped into him that much more pronounced. He stilled for a moment, the only sound in the room the low hiss of air escaping from between his teeth.

When he had caught his breath again and the deliciously intense feeling of being split open by Matt’s cock had passed, he slowly started to slide himself down on it, only stopping when he was fully sheathed inside him. Both their eyes fell closed then, lost in the moment.

“Don’t come before I tell you to,” Taliesin said when he opened his eyes again. Matt let out a low whine but nodded nevertheless.

With that Taliesin began lifting himself up off Matt’s cock, before sinking back down again, first slowly but quickly gaining speed as he became more sure and used to the movement.

“God… this is amazing,” Matt moaned, doing his best to meet Taliesin’s movements.

Taliesin adjusted the angle slightly, his moan almost coming out as a scream as Matt hit that sweet spot inside him on the next thrust and the next and the one after. He felt himself getting closer with each moment. 

He stopped moving for a second, dangling precariously close to the edge of coming and leaned down to bite into the nape of Matt’s neck. Matt groaned and twisted below him as he deepened the bite, sure to leave a mark. When Taliesin let go he lifted himself up, Matt’s cock almost slipping out of him, before slamming down one final time. He came with an open mouth and a silent moan, painting Matt’s stomach with white streaks. After a few moments he lifted himself completely off of Matt and let himself fall down on the mattress next to him.

When he had recovered, Taliesin sat up a little propping up his head with one hand, while dragging one finger of the other through the mess on Matt’s stomach. Then he lifted it up to smear it over the lower lip of Matt’s closed mouth. He knew that Matt didn’t enjoy the taste but he also knew that he would do anything to please him right now. So he covered two of his fingers with his come and brought them back up to Matt’s mouth.

“Open up,” Taliesin said with a slight smile on his lips and Matt did so slowly. Taliesin tapped his fingers against his tongue and Matt closed his lips around them and licked them clean, blue eyes fixed on Taliesin’s as he did so. Taliesin slowly pulled his fingers out and moved in to kiss him again, tasting himself on Matt’s tongue.

“Do you think you behaved well enough tonight to deserve to come?” Taliesin asked after he had pulled away, meanwhile tugging the condom off of Matt’s cock. Matt seemed to think for a second, mentally going through the events of the evening before he answered.

“I think so?” he said finally, more a question than an answer.

“I agree. You did very well.” A relieved smile appeared on Matt’s face at those words. Taliesin moved down the bed a bit, letting his hand ghost over Matt’s leaking cock. He bucked upwards frustratedly, trying to get some more friction on it. Taliesin placed his hands on Matt’s hips, before licking a broad stripe from the base to the tip of the cock. Matt tried to thrust upwards again but this time he was held down by Taliesin pressing him into the mattress.

Taliesin closed his lips around the head of Matt’s cock, letting his tongue play around the tip of it, before slowly sliding down, taking more of him into his mouth, the rubbery aftertaste of the condom giving way to the familiar taste of Matt. He pulled off a few times, making Matt buck in frustration against Taliesin’s hold on him. Then he slid down further, feeling him glide down his throat as he took Matt in to the hilt, hearing him moan brokenly, clearly close to coming. Taliesin swallowed once, feeling his throat constrict around the intrusion within it and another moan, almost a scream this time, escaped Matt as he stilled and Taliesin felt him coming down his throat.

He waited a few moments before he slowly pulled off and quickly went to the bathroom to retrieve a wet washcloth. 

When he returned Matt’s eyes were closed but his breathing had almost returned to normal. Taliesin sat down next to him on the bed and Matt opened his eyes to look at him.

“I don’t suppose you’d want any more of this,” Taliesin said, pointing at the slowly drying mess on Matt’s stomach.

“Nah, I’m good,” he answered, dislike audible in his voice.

“Shame, you look so pretty licking come off my fingers,” he said in faux disappointment, while cleaning Matt’s stomach with the washcloth.

“You just like my mouth,” Matt said with a mischievous smile.

“Of course. And your tongue. Such a talented tongue. In more than one way,” he said, wiping one last time across Matt’s skin with the cloth before throwing it in the general direction of the laundry basket and starting to untie Matt’s hands. Red marks were visible where he had struggled against the restraints but Matt didn’t seem to care, instead pulling Taliesin close as soon as his hands were free. Taliesin let himself be pulled down on the bed, Matt scooting as close to him as humanly possible, burying his face in Taliesin’s neck. He laid an arm around him, stroking along Matt’s back.

“How are you feeling?” Taliesin asked after a few moments of silence. “Do you need anything? Water?”

“I’m good,” came the muffled response. “I just want to stay like this for a bit if you don’t mind.”

“Of course,” he replied softly.

***

Matt couldn’t tell how much time had passed when he awoke to an arm being draped over his middle and a kiss pressed to his shoulder. It was dark outside, the dim moonlight illuminating Taliesin’s sleeping form half an arm's length in front of him.

“Rish..?” he mumbled drowsily.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up,” she whispered from behind him while sliding closer to him and leaning her forehead against his back.

“S’fine,” he yawned. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, it was great. We drank too much though,” she chuckled.

“You’d like to have breakfast in bed tomorrow then?” he asked.

“Mh, yes, perfect.”

“For me too, while you’re at it,” came Taliesin‘s sleepy voice from his other side, apparently roused by their conversation.

“Of course,” Matt said with a smile and reached out to entwine his fingers with Taliesin’s, prompting him to scoot closer. 

Feeling the warmth of Marisha and Taliesin next to him, he closed his eyes again and drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Interestingly enough I discovered [this Talks Machina clip](https://clips.twitch.tv/LachrymoseExpensiveChickpeaMingLee) a few hours after I wrote the couch scene.
> 
> Needless to say, I felt really validated in my general life choices.


End file.
